Cooper Chronicles Book 1: Dawn of the Shadow Walkers (Reboot)
by wolfwriter101
Summary: Story Reboot: Alex Cooper is the son of the infamous Sly Cooper. All his life he lived in relative peace until his parents are kidnapped by a shadowy organization connected to an old enemy and now he is in a race against time to save his family... Before everything is lost.
1. Prologue

**Hey folks! After years of not doing any fabduction I have decided to reboot my original story! I have improved a lot over the years and I hope you enjoy the story! Of course notes must be made**

 **Kitty Petro, Yuri Sing, Naomi, Long Chu, Carmen Fox, Mulan, Timothy and Chang Chu Petro, Celeste, Philippe and Belinda Sing (among others) belong to Kitty Petro**

 **Cedric and Grace belong to Dinas Emrys**

 **And of course the Cooper Gang, Carmelita and Neyla belong to Sucker Punch and Sanzaro Games**

 **Everything else belongs to me!**

 **Now** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cooper Chronicles: Dawn of the Shadow Walkers Prologue: A Story Unfolds**

It had been twenty years since Sly first joined Interpol under his fake amnesia, and he found himself unable to be happier if it was possible. The Raccoon sighed as he took out a picture of his beloved wife and son that was sitting on his desk. His wife a fierce and stunning vixen named Carmelita Montoya Cooper(nee Fox fittingly enough) they had a long history going back many years during his thieving days. .

You see, Sly was not always a worker for Interpol but a Master Thief from a long line of them, dating back to Ancient Egypt. His son was named Alex and sometimes the boy reminded him much of himself especially when the school had called them and told him and his wife that their son was in detention for trying to steal someones phone. Though hearing from his son the boy was a bully and had indecent pictures of a female student and he was threatening to leak them if she didn't go out with him so Alex swiped the phone and managed to erase those offending pictures before getting caught.

Sly was honestly proud of his sons chivalrous actions and it was obvious his wife did as well except for the stealing thing and told him he was still grounded. He laughed though because he knew her heart wasn't truly in it. Especially since it was her idea to bring the Cooper Gang back (abliet working under Interpol and acting as more covert Agents than actual thieves this time.) Speaking of his gang he smiled as he looked at several pictures.

The first was a wheelchair bound turtle arm in arm with an absolutely gorgeous snow-leopardess surrounded by three children two snow-leopards (Celeste and Philippe) and a pretty turtle girl (Belinda) the turtle was his good buddy Bentley the former brains of their operation before they retired for good. The lovely woman was the unparalleled Yuri Sing the world famous fashion designer and a integral ally and incredibly useful source of info due to her many contacts both legitimate and illicit.

The other was his other buddy the cheerful and affable hippo Murray. Who was both incredibly famous and infamous in the destruction derby scene. With him was a lovely cheetah named Naomi. Unlike Bentley and Murray they never had children.

The next picture was of his and Carmelita's very dear friends Kitty Petro and her Beau the always polite Ling Chu. They themselves had three children as well two boys (Timothy and Chang) and a girl (Mulan). They were Alex's age, her and Carmelita had gotten pregnant at the same time and he had gotten extra close to the Tibetan Snow Leopard as they survived the wrath of their beautiful and terrifying pregnant Lovers. Kitty was a Vixen, though from Norway rather than his beloved wife who was born in Spain. She had short blonde hair and had a tomboyish look to her (though she was less so than when she was younger).

The last picture made him smile somewhat. It was of a handsome young wolf with silvery hair and sky blue eyes and a stunning vixen with lovely brown hair and bright purple eyes. With them were two young wolf boys one looked around seven and the other looked barely a few months old. The man was Cedric Maximilian a former Headhunter who had saved his and Carmelita's butts many years back. The vixen was his wife Grace a woman who's strength of will and temper rivaled his own wife's legendary one. The boys were named Lucca and Robert if he remembered. He and his wife had worked with the Headhunter and his crew several times before Cedric decided to finally retire himself.

He reminded himself to send them a Christmas card since the holiday was around the corner. He hadn't seen the two much since they both retired but they still kept in touch often. Smiling he sighed, twenty years really had been good to him. Getting up he quickly finished the remaining paperwork and got up and stretched a bit and went to the breakdown to grab a snack and some coffee (or what passed as coffee here) he smiled as he saw his wife sitting at a table and nibbling on a muffin while glowering at the newspaper.

"How are you my love?" He asked her gently as he kissed her cheek which made her jump and scowl.

"Go away ringtail! I'm still not happy with you!" He let out a small chuckle and the vixen swiftly deflated and sighed. "I know, he did it for a good reason and I'm proud of him... but did he really need to steal it?" Sly just shrugged and kissed her again.

"It's in his blood honey," she just let out a sigh at that.

"Of course, what I get for marrying a master thief." She said smiling slightly.

"But he has a heart of a Fox my love." He said to her while kissing her hair. They enjoyed a sweet moment together before a hassled looking Tiger came running to find them.

"There you are!" The officer cried out in a somewhat exhausted manner." I ran everywhere! The Chief needs you! Get to her office! Stat!" Sly gave him a nod before looking at his beloved.

"Why would your sister need us so badly?" He asked her.

"I do not know, but we will see..." She said before addressing the tired looking Tiger. "Oh, and thank you Constable!" She said before they left him and ran the towards the chief's office. Once they reached it they saw a lovely vixen sitting at the desk looking worried. She looked remarkably like Carmelita (which made sense as they were sisters) though she had a much softer look towards her and her eyes were warmer. Her name was Chief Carmen Fox, and she taken over for the former chief Barkley after the old badger's doctor told him his heart couldn't take the stress of the job much longer a few years ago.

"What is it Sister?" Carmelita asked in a concerned tone. "Something wrong?"

"There is a Bank Robbery in process at the Bank of India on Rue Scribe... the robbers personally contacted Interpol and said they had hostages and would start shooting if we didn't personally send you to them." She said in a worried tone, Carmelita was the first to speak and Sly noticed she looked incredibly confused though he was himself quite honestly. Why on did they demand him and Carmelita? Sure they were very well known agents but it still seemed odd...

"Why did they ask for us?" His lovely wife asked, perfectly mirroring his own thoughts. "Do you have any information on the perps?" Carmen just let out a exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"We have nothing, the perp has somehow knocked out the security cameras throughout the bank and Rue Scribe, we are basically completely blind and while we have local cops and Gendarmes surrounding the bank nobody has made a move terrified that hostages will be harmed. So as much I hate to do this we need you two to go and distract the perps until we can get our QRF in their to back you up."

"I assume Uma will be the one leading?" Sly supplied with a small smile being quite fond of it the lovely if somewhat manly German bobcat.

"Would have no one else of course! Now, get to Rue Scribe! We cannot risk things deteriorating." Both of them simply nodded before Carmelita gave her beloved sister a tight hug as they wished each other well. Once they were through Sly and Carmelita hopped into a police cruiser and sped towards Rue Scribe in a hurry with Carmelita driving.

"I have a bad feeling Sly..." She admitted to her husband, feeling incredibly thankful to have him by her side. "Why would they demand us two specifically? It doesn't make any sense!" She muttered in a frustrated manner. Sly just gave her a weary smile and gently brushed her hair in a gentle fashion in an attempt to calm her before they reached their target.

"I don't get it either babe, but we will be fine, I promise." He gave a smile when her features softened somewhat and they spent the remainder of their trip in comfortable silence as they drove. Once they reached the bank they saw numerous police cars surrounding the building. Once they managed to park they got out and saw a familiar reddish-blonde haired vixen.

"Trish!? They got you on here as well? I thought you and your Beau were in Canada until New Years?" Carmelita cried out in surprise, it wasn't often she saw her dear friend on the field. The lovely Irish vixen jumped somewhat and turned her head.

"Carmelita girl!" She said before giving her a hug. "How are you? It's been awhile! We decided to come back early. His family were delightful as always but I just had a feeling that I'd be needed you know. How is Alex?" Carmelita gave a brilliant smile and Sly chuckled, as much as she tried to be miffed at their son it was obvious she still adored talking about her baby.

"Doing well at school... he got in trouble though, some bastard threatened a girl with unleashing indecent photos of her to the rest of the school and Alex swiped his phone and deleted the pictures but got caught." She sighed in a mix of pride and disapproval which made Sly smile. His beloved truly had come a long way in 20 years and he was so proud of her.

"Oh, well was a good thing he done, hope the little pervert got in trouble." The Irish vixen muttered coldly.

"Oh yes, he did." Carmelita smirked. "Got suspended for sexual harassment for a month." She said before turning towards the building.

"But enough chitchat what is the situation Trish?" She demanded.

"Same as before, we cannot enter the building without risking harm to the hostages... We have tried to get in contact with the ringleader but all attempts have failed. All that was said was that only you two were allowed in the bank, anyone else and the hostages would be hurt." Trish stated in a worried tone. I don't like this one bit... I can't believe the Chief was willing to send you two! This is dangerous! You could be hurt!" She said,obviously worried about her dear friend. Carmelita only smiled and gently stroked her cheek in appreciation for her concern.

"We will be fine Trish, Carmen already has the QRF and Uma at the ready to rush in while we distract the perps. Now, let us get into this. Set up a line and tell the ringleader that the Coopers are here." Trish just nodded and did exactly that and after a minute she went pail and turned towards Sly.

"She wants to talk to you Sly." She said which honestly caught him by surprise.

"Me? whatever for? Is the ringleader one of the people I stole from?" Trish must shrugged and handed him the phone and he put it to his ear as Carmelita hovered over him. "Hello? This is Lt. Sly Cooper speaking, who is this and what do you want?" He asked firmly. He was surprised when he heard an alluring if somewhat staticky femine chuckle which sent the hairs on the back his neck standing up. For whatever reason he thought he recognized that laugh.

"Oh, so it is the famous Sly Cooper, I honestly wonders if you two would actually come." The voice stated in a mock friendly manner. The voice was so obscured by static that Sly couldn't place the voice but the uncomfortable feeling of familiarity still remained.

"What do you want? Who are you? And why are you targeting me and Carmelita?" He snarled out.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know... Now I wish for you to come inside the bank. If you refuse not only will the poor hostages suffer but so will your precious son... Alexander isn't it." Sly just growled out in rage at the threat towards his son and his reply was acidic even for him, though he was glad he was the one who was talking. He knew for a fact that Carmelita would have gone apoctoliptic if she was in control.

"Don't you DARE threaten my child you scumbag! We will play your game! But only if you let the hostages go!" The voice just chuckled once again but agreed.

"Very well Cooper, as soon as you come through the hostages will be released, only fair after all. I only want you and your wife, no one else matters. But remember Cooper, I want you two alone. If anyone else tries to barge in before the hostages are released there will be consequences... oh you won't suffer but the hostages will. Understood?"

"Understood." Was all Sly said before turning towards Carmelita who simply nodded. "We are coming in you better keep your promise." He said before hanging up and. Both he and Carmelita walked towards the bank, hand in hand neither letting their dread take over. Once they stepped inside as promised over a fifty people were swiftly rushed out the door past them. Looks like the ringleader was honorable after all. Speaking of the ringleader she was alone. Her face and body were covered in a grey cloak but once she saw them she smiled and spoke as he moved her hands towards the hood. It was a simple one, no obvious decoration but the fabric was obviously high quality.

"Ah, so we finally meet again! I have been waiting for this day! So I can finally get my revenge!" She cried out manically.

"Do we know you?" Carmelita asked in a perplexed manner that closely resembled his own face.

"Oh have you forgotten me already Carmelita? For shame!" The figure said while taking off her hood and showing a face he never thought he'd see again, a beautiful purple-furred tigress with long dark hair and green eyes shining in malice. "How could you forget me? Your precious partner? Have I been that replaced?"

"Neyla!" Carmelita snarled out in anger as she gripped her shock-pistol readying it to shoot. "You are supposed to be dead! You died in the Clockwerk incident years ago! How are you still here! I figured a bitch like you would would be rotting in hell!" Neyla just laughed at that.

"Oh Carmelita, charming as ever... but I did not come here to chitchat my dear friends!" She said before dropping a small object which burst as it hit the floor filling the room with blueish smoke. Sly 's head immediately started to fill woozy.

"Knockout gas... Carmelita..." He managed out just as he collapsed with Carmelita falling right after him. Leaving Neyla laughing maniacally.

"Now! Time to get away from here my pretties!" She sneered as a swirling portal of darkness appeared underneath the couple's with them falling through it and vanishing. Soon after another one opened and Neyla herself walked through just as them QRF team burst through along with Trish. Seeing the room was empty Trish immediately called the Chief.

"Carmelita and Sly has been abducted! I repeat Sly and Carmelita have been abducted by the ringleader! Whereabouts unknown, I need investigators here stat!"

"On it..." She heard Carmen say though her voice was cracking in an attempt to keep herself from crying. "Also I am going to get Alex... He should be home by now and I am afraid they will go after him as well. I leave you in charge is that understand Captain Connelly?"

"Is understood! Now go to your nephew! I will handle everything!" She said before hanging up and sighing. "Carmelita girl, what have you gotten yourself into this time? Please be safe... I don't want to lose you and you have a Son." She said as she looked around the bank. While she was doing that Alex himself had just entered his house. Completely unaware of just how his life was going to change that night.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Folks! sorry for the long wait for chapter 1 but here we are! Enjoy!

Once Alex got home he was mildly surprised to see that nobody was home, part of him was happy that he would have a few hours before his parents would get home and his mom chewing him out for stealing that bastards phone. But he figured that his mother wasn't actually angry at him he could tell in her voice her scolding was only slightly halfhearted at best. Maybe so many years with his dad loosened her up a lot as he remembered hearing stories of her being extremely black and white about crime and pursued his father relentlessly for years before his dad faked amnesia and she brought him into Interpol as her partner. Funny how things work.

"Mom? Dad?" He shouted out halfheartedly, he knew his parents weren't there but it couldn't hurt could it? It wasn't often his parents worked this late. It was almost 7 by the time he had gotten home. He had gotten out of detention around 6 and he had decided to walk home instead of taking the detention bus. He usually preferred to walk home, the school was in a very safe and wealthy area in the city and he lived a few blocks down from there. Often enough his parents were home around 6:30 and usually started dinner. But on the rare occurrences they worked late they would always text him and tell him they would late and order a pizza or something for dinner until they got home. They had never missed a text in all the years he was allowed to stay home by himself to seeing them not home and no text was odd but he didn't really think anything of it.

They could have been on a major case and weren't able to text. If they weren't at home by 9 he would text his Aunt to see if anything was wrong. She was the Chief after all. So shrugging his shoulders he went too the kitchen and got some of the leftover tacos from last night and heated them up in the microwave for a few minutes and looked at his phone as if expecting to get a text at any moment. "Come on guys..." He said calmly while continuing to look at his phone. "Text me..." He said before turning his head to see the tacos were done. He shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the tacos and took them up into his room, maybe he could catch an R rated movie on Netflix on his laptop or something.

However for whatever reason he had the eerie feeling he wasn't alone in the house, which was absurd really. He had set the security when he entered and there was no way someone could have gotten into the house without him knowing so he shrugged it off and continued into his room. However just to be safe he went to his parents room and nabbed his grandfather's cane to use as protection if it was needed. He also nabbed the Thievius Raccoonus, deciding he could get some reading while he waited on his parents to get home. About an hour later he was reading the book and had his plate next to him empty except for crumbs. His parents had still not gotten home and he was seriously becoming worried by now. His parents were never out this late. Especially without contacting him. Just as he was about to call his Aunt he mumbled. "Where are you guys?"

"Sie wurden entführt. Sie schweben in großer Gefahr!*" A somewhat muffled masculine sounding voice came from behind him. Grabbing his cane he swirled around and gasped at what he saw. Standing in the middle of his room was a cloaked figure. He couldn't make out any specific features of the person, not even the species or gender since the cloak enveloped them completely. The cloak itself was a light gray and made of sturdy and by the look of it made very fine material. The hems of the cloak were colored a solid white and on his forehead and the zipper of his cloak was a white sun design.

But strangest of all was the fact he (The figure at the very least sounded male from what he could tell) spoke German... Which Alex himself didn't speak, since he had no guarantee the person spoke English he tried to speak in French since if figured since the person was in France he would at least speak the language. "Je ne parle pas Allemand, s'il vous plait parle Francais ou Anglais*" He said shakily the figure acted immediately and Alex swore that the figure seemed awkward.

"Excusez-moi, I apologize, I was a bit over excited so I defaulted to my mother tongue. But your parents have been kidnapped, they are in serious danger... I assume you find the name Neyla familiar correct? She is behind the kidnapping and she is after you as well. I am here to make sure you get to safety. That understood?"

"Neyla...? I know her... She died over twenty years ago how on Earth would she be behind the kidnapping?" He demanded. "Who the fuck are you anyway!? What are you doing at in my house!? Take off your hood off! You are creeping you out!"

"I apologize," the figure said while lifting his hands up to his hood and pulled it down and showed his face. He was a wolf, not much older than he was maybe a year or two if he could guess. His fur was silvery gray as was his hair which was short and lightly spiked. His eyes were a shade of purple and he was a few inches taller than him. "My name is General Lucca Maximilian, Leader of Division XIII of the Order of Shadow, I am here to get you to safety."

"General? Division XIII? Order? What are you talking about? You are sounding like a video game character or something!" Alex scolded the wolf. "Besides you are my age give or take a few years! No way you are some General you should still be in school at the very least! So tell me, why on earth is some random German wolf in my room? Are you a thief or something?"

"I'm Austrian actually, not German. I was born in Graz..." The wolf, Lucca (if that was actually his name) stated in an almost off-handed manner, as if he had made this correction numerous times before. "Just because I speak German doesn't mean I'm German, Austria, Switzerland and Belgium also speak German to name a few, it is really irritating sometimes... But I'm going off on a tangent aren't I...? Anyway, I am dead serious I would normally try and convince you that I am for real but we really do not have the time for that. I can get you to safety, you have to trust me." The wolf said as he stuck his hand out. Alex stared at the offered hand. The wolf seemed unarmed and for whatever reason Alex thought he could probably trust the wolf... And for whatever reason the wolf seemed VERY familiar for whatever reason. He could have sworn they had met before. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, you said your name was Maximilian right? Are you related to a Cedric Maximilian?" Alex asked in a curious manner.

"Yes, he is my Father, we met when we were kids, you were at my Brother's christening actually." Lucca said calmly.

"Lucca! Yeah! I remember now! We got into an argument for whatever reason... Wait... So what are you doing in an Organization that kidnapped by parents?" Alex asked suspiciously. Lucca merely growled before he sighed and started explaining himself.

"Because that was not it's purpose. Neyla has managed to infiltrate the group somehow she has convinced Commander Itokawa to allow the abduction I don't know how but I intend on stopping her. To do that I need to get you to safety now if you'll come with me I got a safe place for you to-" He said just as several small smashing sounds came from downstairs.

"Scheiße*!" The wolf said, reverting back to German and even Alex knew just what he said. ""Oh, großartig! Sie sind schon hier! Typisch*!" That... Alex didn't know however... The wolf certainly did slip into German a lot... Though he did say he was Austrian so Alex guessed that would make sense since he obviously spoke it as his first language. "We need to get out of here!" He said while opening a portal out of nowhere. Alex just eyed the portal skeptically, Lucca seriously didn't think he would actually step through that thing right? "Well?" the wolf asked before barrier made of light formed around the door. "That should keep them occupied for a bit... Now... What are you waiting for? We need to get out of here!"

"What the hell was that? How did you open that portal? And that barrier thingy? How?" Lucca could only shake his head as if annoyed at the situation which Alex figured was probably justified but it wasn't his world that was being flipped upside down. "Just what are you?"

"I'm a Mage, Magician, Wizard, Warlock what have you... I did those through magic. But that shield will only hold up so long! We need to get out of here!"

"I don't want to go through that Portal.." Alex said in a scared tone.

"Would you rather I toss you out the window then? We need to get out and the only way is the window or the portal. Otherwise we are stuck here. The Portal will lead into Corbeil-Essonnes, while there look for Hotel de la Rue du Parc! That is where you will; be safe! Tell the Hotelier Pierre that You are Alex and Lucca sent you, he'll set you up there. Don't leave until I get there got it?" The wolf ordered.

"Wait! Corbeil-Essonnes is a poorer area of Paris! Isn't it dangerous at night?" Alex asked in an awkward voice which made Lucca role his eyes.

"You have your Cane, you will be fine, now get in there or I will push you in got it!?" Alex really wanted to protest what Lucca had said but going by the look on the wolf's face he figured that probably wouldn't be the best course of action really...so with much tribulation he got up and gathered his cane and the Thievius Raccoonus and charged through the portal only to find himself in an abandoned alley in the middle of nowhere.

"What the hell?" He asked in a confused tone before he walked out of the alley and saw the sign which indeed said he was in Corbeil-Essonnes. Sighing he then looked around hoping to find the hotel that Lucca had told him to get to... Hotel de la Rue du Parc right? It shouldn't be so hard... Getting his phone out he typed in the hotel into his GPS and after a few seconds the phone had given him a quick route to his destination which was extremely handy.

/

"Now that that's taken care of... All I need to do now is take these guys out and get to the Hotel myself." Lucca said to himself as the portal closed behind the young raccoon. Taking a deep breath he turned towards the door and removed the barrier and just as the hooded figures rushed in he swiftly took them out without much trouble, they were unseated officers so they weren't too much trouble. He was all but prepared to walk away when he heard clapping coming from outside the door and he saw another taller hooded figure much like his own, but unlike him the figure had a flame instead of a sun and his hems were read... He knew exactly who he was dealing with. General Aidan McKay Leader of the Division VIII Internal Affairs Corp and his closest friend and former mentor when he joined.

"I tried to warn them, but they didn't listen did they? Idiots huh? Good seeing you Lucca been awhile!" Lucca couldn't believe it... Of all of them why did they have to send Aidan? He didn't want to fight him. He didn't want to fight his friend.

"Aidan?! Sie haben dich geschickt?! Wieso*?" He said in a somewhat harsh sounding voice. The figure only shook his head as he removed his hood and showed himself as a dingo, in his mid twenties 26 actually. His fur was a reddish-creme color and his hair was red as his flames and his eyes were a golden-brown. He was certainly a handsome dingo and by the look on his face he wasn't happy about this either. But still he spoke back and like Lucca spoken in near perfect German outside the obvious accent.

"Sie haben mich geschickt um den Jungen zu holen... und da Ich dein Mentor war, haben sie gedacht, dass ich dich zurückbringen könnte, Lucca. Also, kommst du bitte zurück? Du bist mein Freund und ich will dir nicht wehtun.*" The man said in an almost pleading tone but all Luca could do is shake his head no. He couldn't return... Not when Neyla was still infesting the Order.

"Ich kann nicht. Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass SIE einem unschuldigen ein Leid zufügt. Cooper darf nicht in ihre Händer fallen! Bitte, ich will genauso wenig einen Kampf wie du, also lass uns einfach in Ruhe.*" He said back continuing the German conversation. While he knew he could switch to English at any time he felt at the moment German would be a bit easier at the moment. It was what he grew up speaking after all. He had always been impressed in just how well Aidan had spoken the language despite hailing from Australia but he had explained his Aunt had married a German man so he had gotten a lot of practice in it during his Summers there when he was young. The dingo only sighed and once again shook his head in disappointment.

"Das kann ich nicht. Mir wurde aufgetragen dich und den Jungen zurückzubringen... es tut mir Leid. Du lässt mir keine andere Möglichkeit" The man said before he grabbed into his cloak and brought out a red keychain like item and grabbed it. "I will bring you back forcefully if I have to Lucca! You hear me! I can't let you continue being a traitor! Burn my enemies down, Eternal Flame!" He cried out as his keychain became a pair of kpinga-like weapons. Lucca did the same in return and brought his own keychain before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath,

"Shine your light down upon me, Glühende Sense!" With that his own weapon formed, two scythes connected by a chain that flowed behind him. He gripped them tightly in his hands and awaited his opponent's move. He knew he probably couldn't keep up with Aidan's raw offensive power. But he could at least try and hold him off and wear him down a bit until he could escape. It sounded like the most sensible thing to do. Though he still felt somewhat guilty for keeping Chief Fox away from the scene. He didn't mess her car up that bad. He was sure she would understand if she knew the circumstances.

"So it comes down to this doesn't it? I really dislike doing the dirty work, that is more Jericho's thing. But since you have briefly lost your mind and turned traitor it is my job as Leader of the Internal Affairs Corp to bring you back in and hopefully get you to see sense for once." The dingo sighed out before he rushed towards Lucca brandishing his kpinga. He threw one right at Lucca who was able to dodge it though he had to dodge it again as it swiftly reversed course like a boomerang, He knew Aidan was able to telepathically control his weapons when he had thrown them but only briefly before he had to return them to himself.

Seeing his chance Lucca sped towards him and threw one of his scythes at the dingo the chain magically extending as it wrapped itself around the dingo binding his limbs. This proved to be a mistake as he neglected to notice that Aidan only had one of his kpinga on him as the other digged into his shoulder making him yell out in pain as he was cut and burned by the weapon which forced him to let the dingo lose while he grabbed his shoulder to stem the bleeding however as it was unwinding the scythe managed to cut across Aidan's chest lightly bringing blood out of the dingo and a wince of pain.

"Looks like we got each other huh?' The dingo called out grimly. "You really don't want to come back do you?"

"Not with Neyla there! She is using the Order! I don't get why Commander Itokawa ever trusted her!" Lucca said calmly before rushing at the dingo again. The fight continued from there. Each getting their own attacks and leaving their own marks into each other until both stood, both bleeding badly and in Lucca's case burned in several areas. But just as he was about to charge again Aidan dropped to his knees, exhausted as his endurance was put to his limits. Lucca only barely managed to stay on his own feet, though he was feeling extremely woozy from all the blood he had lost. "Now…" Lucca panted out in exhaustion barely keeping up on his feet. "Now to meet up with Alex…" He said before opening up a portal. "I'm sorry Aidan, I won't come back until my mission is complete." He said before walking through the portal and leaving the dingo behind.

"Bastard…" Aidan muttered with a half chuckle. "Always so damn stubborn, hope you get whatever you want done you dumbass…" Aidan said before he opened his own portal. "I hope Galen won't be to angry with me being so banged up…" He said before leaving the room just as a fiery vixen rushed into the room just catching the portal close completely.

"What the hell!?" The startled Carmen shouted out while she blinked at what she saw. Staring at the note she had found near her car (which for some reason had the tires completely melted off the frames forcing her to literally run here on foot.)

'Dear Commander Fox

Sorry for your tires, but had no choice but to delay you. Your Nephew is in grave danger, I am on my way to stop him from being abducted by the same people who took your Sister and Brother-in-law. Please forgive me, I will make sure your Nephew is safe.

Sincerely,

L. Maximilian

"What is going on…" the vixen muttered to herself exhausted. "Oh Alex, please be safe…" She said as she collapsed onto his bed crying in fear for her family.

/

Ger:Sie wurden entführt. Sie schweben in großer Gefahr!/E:They have been kidnapped, and are in grave danger'

Fre:Je ne parle pas Allemand, s'il vous plait parle Francais ou Anglais/E:I Do not Speak German, French or English Please.

Ger:Scheiße/Eng:Shit(should be obvious XD)

Ger:Oh, großartig! Sie sind schon hier! Typisch*!/Eng: Oh, wonderful! They are already here! Just my luck!

Ger:Aidan?! Sie haben dich geschickt?! Wieso*?/Eng: Aidan!? They sent you!? Why?

Ger:Sie haben mich geschickt um den Jungen zu holen... und da Ich dein Mentor war, haben sie gedacht, dass ich dich zurückbringen könnte, Lucca. Also, kommst du bitte zurück? Du bist mein Freund und ich will dir nicht wehtun./Eng: They sent me to grab the kid... and since I was the one who mentored you they thought I would be able to bring you back Lucca, so will you please come back? You are my friend and I don't want to fight you."

Ger:Ich kann nicht. Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass SIE einem unschuldigen ein Leid zufügt. Cooper darf nicht in ihre Händer fallen! Bitte, ich will genauso wenig einen Kampf wie du, also lass uns einfach in Ruhe/Eng:I can't, I will not let HER harm an innocent. Cooper cannot be allowed to fall in her hands, Please I don't want to fight either so leave us.

Ger:Das kann ich nicht. Mir wurde aufgetragen dich und den Jungen zurückzubringen... es tut mir Leid. Du lässt mir keine andere Möglichkeit/Eng:I can't, I am charged with bringing you and the kid in... I'm sorry you leave me no choice.


End file.
